Numb3rs
by sakura-txell
Summary: Cuento con los dedos, y siempre llego a diez.
1. 0 Ningún arrepentimiento

**NUMB3RS**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Cuento con los dedos, y siempre llego a diez._

**0. Ningún arrepentimiento**

Sé que soy algo mayor. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Cada vez que te acercas a mí, siento algo dentro de mi cuerpo que me empuja a sentir cosas que pensé que había enterrado mucho tiempo atrás, cuando, inocente e incauto, creí que había llegado mi hora de amar.

No tengo palabras suficientes para expresar lo que siento. No puedo ir a un diccionario y buscar las palabras, porque no las encuentro. Mi visión se nubla, pues sólo veo letras y signos insignificantes, que no comprendo. Que no proceso porque eres tú lo único que reside en mi mente.

Siento mi corazón palpita con fuerza dentro de mi pecho cuando huelo a jazmín, porque me recuerda a ti. Me fijo en que los atardeceres, cuando ya sólo queda un resquicio de luz, el cielo tiene el color de tus ojos. Y las estrellas empiezan a verse en medio de la negrura, chispeando para que todos los seres que habitamos esta tierra podamos verlas y adorarlas, y desearlas como yo te deseo a ti.

Si supieras que por mi cabeza rondan estos pensamientos, te morirías de la vergüenza. Supongo que eres demasiado joven para entenderlo. Pero soy un hombre, que siente, y no siente otra cosa que no seas tú.

Por eso me niego a aceptar que esto sólo sea un ligero enamoramiento de mi parte, porque sé que no lo es. Sé que mis sentimientos no son pasajeros, sino que se anclarán en mi alma por el resto de mis días.

Y por ello no siento ningún arrepentimiento cuando me acerco a ti en esta tarde de primavera, en las que al fin cumples tu mayoría de edad, para poder confesarte lo que mi corazón guarda en su interior desde hace tanto tiempo.

No siento ningún arrepentimiento por amarte, por desearte y por querer que seas sólo mía.

Y no veo ninguna duda en tu mirada cuando me dices que sientes lo mismo por mí.

_Notas de la autora: Pues una nueva historia formada por pequeños relatos. Me están gustando estas diminutas pinceladas en la relación de Touya y Tomoyo. En esta ocasión, si que os puedo decir que tienen relación, aunque eso no implica que estén en orden cronológico, a pesar de que voy a hacer todo lo posible por que así sea. Y supongo que iré cambiando los puntos de vista._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me estáis àpoyando con mis otras historias, y espero y me desespero porque esta también os guste._

_Os pido con ansias que me dejéis vuestros mensajes, vuestros comentarios, vuestras quejas... en fin, vuestras palabras. Siempre ayuda mucha a una persona que escribe que su 'obra' sea valorada, tanto positiva como negativamente... Deseo que sea lo primera._

_Saludos, Mery_


	2. 1 Un beso

**NUMB3RS**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Cuento con los dedos, y siempre llego a diez._

**1. Un beso**

Estaba disfrutando de los últimos atardeceres de primavera cuando de repente te vi dirigiéndote hacia mí con una mirada lobuna, como si estuvieras buscando una presa a la que morder. Fascinada, me encontré pidiendo a cualquier ser celestial que me escuchara que yo fuera tu víctima.

Te paraste justo delante de mí, mirándome fijamente. Tu cara estaba sonrojada, no sé si era por la prisa que llevabas o por vergüenza, pero me vi sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecer, de felicidad, de gozo, cuando escuché esas maravillosas palabras de tu boca, el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, que me confesaban que estabas enamorado de mí.

Con una sonrisa, sólo pude contestarte de la misma manera. Porque yo también te amaba.

Te acercaste más a mí, y pude oler tu aroma. Una fragancia a colonia fresca y a after-shave llegaba a mí combinado con tu propia masculinidad. Me tendiste los brazos para que me acurrucara en tu pecho. Tu nariz se hundió en mi cabellera, negra y larga, y la acariciaste como si fuera un manto de seda. Sentí tus labios, cálidos y suaves, depositando un ligero beso en mi sien. Alcé la cabeza para mirarte, y tus ojos me dijeron lo que querías.

Me puse de puntillas para llegar mejor, pues me sacabas un par de cabezas... Eres tan alto. Mis manos, que hasta ese momento se agarraban a tu espalda, subieron hasta que llegaron a tu nuca. Te aproximaste con lentitud, y al fin nos unimos en un beso.

Tu aliento se mezcló con el mío. Sabías a hierbabuena.

Tu lengua rozó mis labios con lentitud, deleitándose con el tacto. En una súplica silenciosa me pediste que te dejara paso en mi interior. Te di la exclusiva en ese instante.

Fue un solo beso, corto pero intenso, que me dejó con las piernas temblando de la emoción.

Aquella noche no volvimos a casa hasta que sólo se podían ver estrellas en el cielo.

_Notas de la autora: Un beso..._

_Dejad vuestros comentarios, por favor. Son una ayuda fantástica para el ánimo..._

_Saludos, Mery_


	3. 2 Dos días

**NUMB3RS**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Cuento con los dedos, y siempre llego a diez._

**2. Dos días**

_Sábado._

Me desperezo entre las sábanas blancas que cubren mi viejo colchón. Los rayos de sol traspasan sin piedad las suaves cortinas de lino que cubren las grandes ventanas de mi habitación y que dan directamente al bien cuidado jardín. Me levanto con pereza, y siento el frío que acompaña las primeras horas de una nueva mañana, y me acerco a los ventanales para mirar al exterior.

Las flores florecen con ganas esta primavera, y no puedo evitar suspirar ante la belleza que ven mis ojos. Los capullos están abiertos, recibiendo la luz del astro, que les da de alimento. Los colores son vivos y decoran con alegría la extensa superficie de tierra, cubierta por la más verde hierba. La luz juega con los colores, y a veces veo destellos de azul y de amarillo entre los finos hierbajos.

De pequeña me gustaba pensar que en el jardín vivían pequeños seres mágicos, como los gnomos, que cuidaban con esmero las flores, la hierba y los arbustos. Las hadas, que instaladas cerca del lago, se bañaban por las noches, bajo la luna llena. Los duendes, desagradables y quejicas, que rondarían por los alrededores y arrugarían la nariz y fruncirían el ceño al ver los rincones descuidados, moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación, y haciendo sonar los pequeños cascabeles que colgarían de las puntas de sus sombreros.

Una vez, con ocho años, descubrí un conejo marrón entre los arbustos. Era pequeño y tenía las orejas caídas. Roía con ganas los troncos de los árboles y se alimentaba de las hojas y los frutos de las plantas. Cogía con elegancia las hojas con su boca y mordía con energía. Recuerdo que el animalillo me miró con curiosidad, y en lugar de marcharse asustado, se acercó a mí con cautela, oliendo con su negro hocico los bordes de mis pantalones y apoyando sus patitas en mis piernas para que le ofreciera una caricia en su cabeza. El pelaje era brillante y suave, y el colorido cambiaba según los rayos del sol. Hebras de color miel y de color chocolate, algunos pelos grisáceos o negros que le conferían al roedor un aspecto único. Pero un crujido lo espantó, y se fue corriendo hacia su madriguera, donde se escondió, y nunca volví a verlo. Sin embargo, en alguna de mis escapadas, llevaba conmigo un manojo de zanahorias que robaba de la cocina y lo dejaba cerca del lugar donde había conocido al conejo. Cuando me marchaba, miraba hacia atrás con la esperanza de volver a ver esa figura recortada por el cielo azul y la hierba verde, pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano. Eso sí, las zanahorias desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

Añoro esos días de inocencia, en la que no tenía que preocuparme por mis responsabilidades y mis obligaciones.

Dejo mi lugar cerca de las ventanas para arreglarme. Era sábado, y tenía una cita. Aquella tarde sería nuestra primera cita oficial como pareja. Eran pocos los que sabían que estábamos juntos, y como me dijiste que no querías esconder nuestra relación de ninguna manera, te pedí que me llevaras al cine, o al parque, o al templo... Me dijiste que haríamos las tres cosas.

Y aquella tarde, a las cuatro, viniste a buscarme con tu moto. Esa máquina imponente en la que estabas montado te hacía lucir más salvaje y peligroso que nunca. Tus piernas sostenían el vehículo, y cuando me acerqué a ti, no te levantaste siquiera del asiento para besarme con lujuria. Al fin y al cabo, hacía casi veinte horas que no me besabas... A eso se le llama síndrome de abstinencia.

Cuando tus labios abandonaron los míos, con clara reticencia, me colocaste cuidadosamente el casco, esforzándote para no despeinarme. Una vez realizada la tarea, me senté a horcajadas en la motocicleta, y prácticamente volamos por las calles de Tomoeda hasta el centro.

Aparcaste en una zona alejada de la concurrencia de la gente, y fuimos hasta la entrada del cine cogidos de la mano. En la cola para comprar los tickets, nos encontramos con algunos de tus antiguos compañeros de instituto, y también algunos míos, quienes tuvieron más o menos la misma reacción al vernos juntos y tan acaramelados. Supongo que es una reacción normal cuando te ven besando con ansias a una jovencita que parecía tan remilgada y tímida con los demás... cosa que no me ocurría contigo.

Rechazamos las sugerencias que nos dieron para sentarnos junto a ellos con delicadeza por mi parte, y con bruta sinceridad por la tuya. Dejar claro que querías estar a solas con tu novia y que tenías ganas de enrollarte con ella fue suficiente sinceridad. Tus amigos, y los míos, seguramente pensaron que éramos unos depravados sexuales con tendencias al exhibicionismo.

Escogimos una película romántica, pues claramente querías congraciarte conmigo. Nos sentamos casi en la última fila, en uno de los laterales, y no recuerdo nada del film excepto los créditos iniciales... y los finales. Estuvimos demasiado ocupados en nosotros mismos.

A continuación, me llevaste de paseo nocturno por el parque, donde de nuevo nos encontramos con conocidos que veían con escepticismo nuestras manos unidas, y el enorme algodón de azúcar que compartíamos entre besos y miradas bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Pero no llegamos al templo... A pesar de que teníamos muchas cosas que agradecer a los dioses y a nuestros antepasados, preferimos acabar esa magnífica velada en la intimidad...

----------

_Domingo._

Me desperezo entre las sábanas blancas que cubren mi viejo colchón. Los rayos de sol no se pierden entre la tela de las cortinas de lino que cubren los ventanales de mi habitación y que dan directamente al jardín, que cada mañana explosiona en un arco iris de colores. Esa mañana el sol prefiere esconderse entre grises nubarrones que amenazan con descargar ferozmente a lo largo del día.

Los domingos me gusta dormir hasta tarde e intentar adivinar si será un domingo de esos en que te quedas en casa bajo la calidez de una manta, o si es preferible disfrutar del día en el exterior.

Ese día de lluvia no iba a pasarlo precisamente bajo las mantas.

Es raro, pero ese día no me levanto con pereza, y no siento el frío que acompaña las primeras horas de una nueva mañana.

Pues he pasado toda la noche entre tus brazos, conociéndote como no te había conocido antes, y compartiendo suspiros y gemidos que pensé que guardaría para mí durante mucho tiempo aún.

Te remueves entre las sábanas, y con parsimonia te despiertas. Clavas tu mirada en mí, y no hago otra cosa que maravillarme por verte con los ojos pesados por la falta de sueño y tu pelo alborotado por mis dedos. Tus labios sonrosados por los besos y caricias que me regalaron en cada centímetro de mi piel.

Esta mañana no miro por la ventana, porque tu eres lo que más me interesa ver en este momento. Y con algo de torpeza, me giro hacia ti, besándote en la nariz, y me estiro sobre tu pecho, dejando que nuestros cuerpos se descubran de nuevo, igual que hicieron la noche anterior...

Sólo espero que esta noche me lleves de paseo en el jardín bajo las luna y las estrellas, y quizá veamos las hadas, los duendes y los conejos danzando y saltando entre la naturaleza, gozando de las primeras noches de primavera...

_Notas de la autora: No sé que ha pasado aquí, pero me ha encantado escribir este relato. Creo que sólo he tardado una hora en escribirlo... _

_Como habréis podido comprobar, tardo un poco más en subir los capítulos de esta historia, pues voy escribiendo relato a relato según tengo tiempo. Espero que os está gustando, y estoy intentando complaceros con capítulos más largos, como algunos pedisteis en fics anteriores._

_Os pido con todo mi corazón que me dejéis vuestros comentarios, pues me ayudan mucho a mejorar y a aprender de aquellos errores que haya podido cometer. Me gusta que me deis vuestras opiniones y que digáis lo que os gusta o no de mis historias._

_Así que, sin más dilación, dejo que apretéis ese precioso botón azul que hay a continuación, y que me enviéis un review..._

_Saludos, Mery_


	4. 3 Tres deseos

Aniversario

**NUMB3RS**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Cuento con los dedos, y siempre llego a diez._

_Aviso: Primera parte de punto de vista de Tomoyo. Segunda parte de punto de vista de Touya, para evitar confusiones. _

3. Tres deseos

Tres deseos son los que se conceden a una persona si ésta es tan afortunada como para encontrarse un genio dentro de una lámpara maravillosa.

O al menos eso es lo que explican los cuentos infantiles.

Cuando no era más que una niña de cinco años, con el pelo atado en trenzas, soñaba con que un día viajaría a países remotos, donde muy pocas personas pudieran llegar, y que allí, en alguna expedición, me aventuraría dentro de una cueva, oscura y húmeda, y que allí encontraría un tesoro que brillaría más que la luz del sol. Entre el oro, las esculturas y los baúles, descubriría una pequeña lámpara con rubíes y esmeraldas incrustados, y que limpiaría el polvo con una manga de mi camiseta, y que de su interior aparecería un genio, chistoso y de color azul, por supuesto, que me concedería mis tres deseos.

Tres deseos que tendría que pensar con mucho cuidado.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me despertaba, me daba cuenta de que los genios viven en tus sueños, y no en lámparas maravillosas que se tienen que frotar.

A medida que me hice mayor, entendí que los sueños no dejan de ser sueños. Son simples fantasías que deseas que se hagan realidad. Con los sueños no se construyen grandes imperios o interminables carreteras. Para ello, se necesita inventiva y esfuerzo. Y muchas ganas para luchar por que se realicen.

Así que me esforcé, dejando los genios y los tesoros aparcados a un lado, para llegar a ser una buena diseñadora, y siempre utilizaba las hazañas de mi mejor amiga para poder ver mis vestidos en una modelo de primera. Mis ojos relucían por el orgullo de saber que esas prendas habían sido creadas y cosidas por mis propias manos. Tenía entonces doce años, y parecía que mi único sueño se hubiera hecho realidad. Entonces sólo quedaba mejorar para poder llevar mis obras a lo más alto.

A los diecisiete años, me acordé de la lámpara y el genio, que tantos años antes habían sido protagonistas de mis sueños, y deseé con ganas que existieran en verdad. Porque a esa edad me di cuenta de que a veces los esfuerzos y las ganas no son suficientes para conseguir lo que se quiere.

No cuando lo que se desea es el amor de un hombre.

Y yo deseaba con tanto fervor que él se enamorara de mí de la misma forma que yo lo estaba de él: ardientemente.

Necesitaba que me amara para poder seguir respirando. Para poder seguir luchando. Para seguir viviendo y deseando.

Y una noche, en que las estrellas parecían brillar más que de costumbre, me senté sobre la hierba en el jardín, y pedí a una estrella fugaz que me concediera mi deseo.

Y en voz alta, mirando al espacio, junté mis manos con fuerza, rezando para que mi amor fuera correspondido.

La magia es una energía poderosa, y de eso me di cuenta semanas después cuando mi segundo deseo se cumplió.

Y ahora, al cabo de unos meses, vuelvo atrás en el tiempo y deseo que esa felicidad sea para siempre.

Y regreso al jardín, y como una niña cierro los ojos bajo la noche para que las estrellas vuelvan a concederme un deseo. Uno mis manos desnudas y pide a quien me escuche, sea un dios o un genio o un ave, que mi deseo se haga realidad.

* * *

Siempre he sentido cosas. Siempre he hecho cosas. Buenas o malas, pero cosas. No sabría muy bien cómo explicar mi poder, porque a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo que lo tengo, y que lo domino, cada día parece ser diferente.

Pero hay una cosa que no puedo hacer, y esa en conceder deseos. No puedo decirle a alguien que como recompensa, como regalo, tiene tres oportunidades de desear lo que sea, y concedérselo.

Eso sólo lo pueden conseguir los dioses.

Me gustaría ser un dios, porque de esa forma podría hacer realidad tus deseos. No puedo asegurarte que tus grandes sueños se realicen. Pero podría ayudarte con los pequeños.

Sé, por ejemplo, que deseas convertirte en una gran artista. Te gusta la moda, el diseño, y sueñas con convertirte en una gran diseñadora. No buscas la fama, porque eso no es lo que quieres, sino que prefieres tener la libertad de dejar libre tu creatividad, de poder ver tus diseños ser mostrados en una pasarela, ver cómo las personas llevan puesto aquello que has creado con tus bellas y pequeñas manos.

También sé que quieres encontrar la felicidad. No te atreves a decirlo, por miedo a que se te escape lo que siempre has sentido: tristeza. Tu infancia no la pasaste con tus padres, a los que siempre has idolatrado, pero que sólo te mostraban afecto mediante objetos materiales. Nunca vi que te abrazaran o que te infundieran ánimos con sus palabras. Y entonces tu padre falleció, y tu madre se tuvo que encargar de la empresa, y empezaste a sentirte aun más abandonada.

Pero todo eso quedó atrás él día que te confesé mi amor.

Tu tercer deseo me incluye a mí. Y sólo a mí. Sé que quieres que nos casemos una tarde, cuando los últimos rayos de sol iluminen el cielo. Quieres una boda íntima, con sólo tus amigos, y prometerme amor y fidelidad para siempre. Sé que deseas quedarte embarazada, para sentir cómo una personita crece en tu interior. Nuestra personita.

Tres deseos.

Ya eres una creadora con talento, y tus diseños se están popularizando entre los habitantes de esta pequeña pero alegre ciudad. Todos saben quién eres y que eres buena en lo que te dedicas. Yo no puedo ayudarte con este deseo, pero se cumplirá, porque eres fuerte y emprendedora.

Ya eres feliz. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero cada día tu sonrisa parece más grande. Tu sonrisa parece brillar como diamantes bajo la luz de la luna. Supongo que la culpa de esa felicidad la tengo yo, y eso un regalo maravilloso.

Tu tercer deseo me incluye a mí. Sólo a mí.

El día en que ese deseo se haga realidad no está tan lejos, te lo prometo. Porque si abrieras el cajón de mi mesita de noche, verías lo que aguarda dentro de la cajita de terciopelo azul.

_Notas de la autora: Este capítulo es, en cierta forma, un homenaje a una de mis novelas favoritas. _

_Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Por favor, dejadme vuestra opinión!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	5. 4 Cuatro estaciones

**NUMB3RS**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Cuento con los dedos, y siempre llego a diez._

**4. Cuatro estaciones**

Esta noche estoy sentada en la barra de mi pizzería favorita, esperando a que llegues para que podamos cenar juntos. El trabajo te mantiene ocupado hasta última hora de la tarde, pero sé que amas tu profesión, así que entiendo perfectamente que quieras dedicarte en cuerpo y alma a él. No estoy celosa de tu oficina y de tus herramientas de trabajo, porque sé que, antes que tu trabajo estoy yo, a quien también amas y a quien te entregas en cuerpo y alma... cada noche después de cenar.

Los minutos pasan y tu no llegas, así que pido a la camarera, una de mis antiguas compañeras de instituto, que por favor empiece a preparar mi plato favorito. Ella asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa, y me deja a solas en la barra para que yo pueda rumiar sobre ti, sobre mí... sobre nosotros.

Llevamos juntos un año. ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo!

Y pensando en ese año que hemos compartido, pienso en los momentos que hemos vivido.

----------

_**Primavera...**_

"No entiendo por qué tienes tantas ganas de visitar el lago. Aun hace frío para que podamos bañarnos, y yo no tengo ganas de mojarme los pies. Sabes que odio el agua helada..." refunfuñó Touya esa mañana de primavera mientras conducía hasta el lago a las afueras de la ciudad.

El cielo estaba completamente azul, y si te detenías unos instantes, podías escuchar el continuo canto de los pájaros y el lento vaivén del viento entre las hojas de los árboles.

Yo estaba recostada en el asiento del copiloto, viendo a través de la ventanilla. Era un día soleado, pero no caluroso. La primavera es siempre una estación engañosa. Puede hacer calor por la mañana y sorprenderte con un chaparrón a media tarde o con una tormenta de truenos y relámpagos que durara toda la noche.

Mientras tu seguías refunfuñando sobre la desagradable idea de poner tu piel en contacto con el agua, yo pensaba en las dos semanas que llevábamos saliendo juntos.

Todo el pueblo se había mostrado sorprendido al ver que teníamos una relación. Supongo que, después de tanto tiempo comportándome como una mujer taciturna y solitaria, en lo que a relaciones amorosas se refiere, todo el mundo pensó que estaba viendo un espejismo. Al fin y al cabo, recuerdo las miradas de algunas mujeres, celosas de ser la afortunada que ocupara tu corazón. Siempre has sido un hombre con fama de peligroso, aunque yo sé que eso era sólo una fachada con la que protegerte. Te conozco desde que era una niña, y sé que en el fondo eres el hombre más dulce y cariñoso que he conocido en la vida. Por algo eres hijo de tu padre.

Esa ternura y ese afecto me lo mostrabas con cada beso, con cada caricia... con cada noche en la que nos escabullíamos a tu habitación o a la mía para hacer el amor hasta que quedábamos agotados y satisfechos.

No podía creer que me quisieras de esa forma tan física e íntima.

Mis ensoñaciones fueron interrumpidas pues paraste el motor del coche en el aparcamiento de la entrada del parque. Aquel día no había nadie más en la zona, así que podríamos disfrutar solos de la belleza del paraje.

Salimos del coche, y seguías refunfuñando cuando abriste el maletero y sacaste la manta y la bolsa donde llevábamos la comida. Me cogiste de la mano, y me guiaste hacia un claro entre los frondosos árboles desde donde podíamos ver la superficie cristalina del agua. El lago estaba en calma.

Colocaste la manta con cuidado sobre la hierba y te sentaste. Me dedicaste una amplia sonrisa mientras me señalabas que me sentara a tu lado.

"No, no, no, no... Quiero mojarme los pies en el agua..." dije en una cantinela traviesa.

Touya parecía sorprendido ante mi negativa.

"¿Cómo? No, yo no pienso sacarme la ropa para mojarme las puntas de los pies... No, no y no. Me quedo aquí y te observaré mientras te congelas..."

"Está bien."

Poco sabía Touya que mi intención no era mojarme los pies... Esa día el agua no era lo que iba a entrar en contacto con mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco, y asegurándome de que la mirada de Touya estuviera clavada en mí, me deshice de mi camiseta. La tiré sin miramientos sobre el pecho de mi novio, quien a cada prenda que me sacaba respiraba más rápidamente. Juraría que pude sentir un par de escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo... Escalofríos de placer.

Me saqué los pantalones, quedándome sólo con la minúscula ropa interior que cubría mis pechos y el vértice entre mis piernas.

"Te vas a... hmmm... quedar helada..." me dijo Touya, recostado en la manta sobre sus codos. Un revelador bulto crecía en su entrepierna. Sí, eso había sido un escalofrío.

"Supongo..." contesté a la vez que desabrochaba el cierre de mi sujetador. Le tiré el pequeño trozo de tela en el pecho. Mis manos descendieron lentamente hasta la cintura de mis braguitas... y empecé a bajarlas por mis piernas. "Pero estoy segura que tu serás capaz de hacerme entrar en calor... ¿verdad, mi amor?"

Me acerqué a él completamente desnuda y me acomodé sobre su cuerpo, sobre su rígido miembro aun cubierto por ropas que me parecía inútil llevarlas en ese momento.

"Pero estás demasiado vestido para esa tarea..."

Y qué decir que Touya supo exactamente qué hacer.

Desde entonces no refunfuña cuando le sugiero que vayamos al lago a pasar el día.

---------

_**Verano...**_

Aquella noche fue fresca. Llevaba puesto un fino camisón que apenas cubría las curvas de mi cuerpo. Te encanta ese camisón.

Estaba sentada en el jardín, y miraba las estrellas mientras pedía un deseo. Nunca pido deseos. Son demasiado difíciles de hacer realidad.

Una brisa suave me acarició los brazos, y yo me abracé para conservar el calor de mi cuerpo.

La luna brillaba en el más oscuro cielo, salpicado por pequeños destellos de luz. Las estrellas, esos diminutos puntos que nunca podremos llegar a tocar.

"_Me pregunto si las estrellas están encendidas a fin de que cada uno pueda encontrar la suya algún día_... " dije en voz alta, citando una de las frases más bonitas de mi cuento favorito.

"Yo tuve suerte, y encontré la mía," dijo una voz profunda detrás de mí.

"Touya..." suspiré. Mi aliento, mi pulso se detiene cada vez que le veo. Hacía apenas cinco meses que estábamos juntos, pero aún hoy no puedo remediar que mi corazón deje de palpitar cada vez que lo miro.

"Hace cinco meses una estrella cayó del cielo y soy muy afortunado por decir que fui yo quien se quedó con ella..." dijo a medida que se acercaba más a mí. Su paso era firme, pero pude notar claramente que estaba nervioso e inseguro. Sus manos enterradas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de lino eran una clara señal.

"¿Y si no se cayó...?" pregunté.

"¿A qué te refieres?" cuestionó una vez estuvo sentado a mi lado. Sus ojos, marrones como el chocolate, no apartaban su mirada de mí. ¡Cuánto amo sus ojos!

"¿Y si la estrella decidió que no podía vivir en el cielo, sola en medio de la oscuridad, y quiso desprenderse del universo para estar contigo?"

Su sonrisa iluminó su rostro, y se acercó a mí para besarme con fuerza. Nos recostamos en la hierba, él encima de mí, entre mis piernas. El beso terminó pronto, pero nuestros alientos seguían mezclándose como si fueran uno.

"Entonces, esa estrella me honraría si aceptara pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella..."

Y entonces fue cuando noté que algo duro se apretaba contra mi pierna. Sentí la mano de Touya ir hacia esa dureza, y de pronto vi qué era lo que había estado contra mi piel.

En el resplandor de la noche, pude ver con dificultad que Touya abría una pequeña caja de terciopelo, donde un anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes engarzados se asentaba con elegancia.

"Esa estrella me honraría si aceptara ser mi esposa..."

Mis lágrimas impidieron la visión de su rostro cuando grité un ¡Sí! tan fuerte que creí despertar a todo el vecindario.

"_Me pregunto si las estrellas están encendidas a fin de que cada uno pueda encontrar la suya algún día_..."

Touya me repitió esa noche que yo era su estrella... para siempre.

----------

_**Otoño...**_

Las hojas de los árboles caían de sus altas ramas para cubrir el suelo del parque. Aquella tarde no era una tarde cualquiera.

¿Por qué habíamos peleado?

Ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Sólo recuerdo que tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo, y que entre una cosa y la otra, entre mi mal humor y el estrés de su trabajo y de los preparativos de la boda, se formó una bola enorme que empezó a caer ladera abajo, hasta que finalmente chocó con el suelo y se rompió en pedazos.

Sólo recuerdo que salí de casa hecha una furia, sin siquiera cubrirme con una chaqueta contra las bajas temperaturas de principios de noviembre. Mis pasos me guiaron hasta el parque donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Donde nos besamos después de ir al cine. Donde nos besamos la primera noche que hicimos el amor.

Las nubes cubrían el cielo, que de otra manera hubiera estado iluminado por las estrellas que tanto amaba. Por la luna que reinaba en las noches. El cielo encapotado era una mejor visión para mi mal humor y mi tristeza.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas, en parte por la rabia y en parte por la impotencia. ¿Quién llora sin razón? Pues yo.

El viento frío decidió hacerme una visita, y lo sentí recorrer mi cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica... ¡Qué frío!

Me abracé el cuerpo, intentado conservar el calor. Es vergonzoso darse cuenta que ya no puede funcionar por ti misma. Es vergonzoso saber que, después de una vida en la que has intentado depender de nada ni de nadie, te das cuenta de que necesitas a esa persona para hacerte sentir mejor.

¿Por qué nos habíamos peleado?

Mi cabeza rugía por el esfuerzo de desentrañar esa pregunta, reviviendo la escena que había tenido lugar hacía unos minutos. Estábamos bien, disfrutando de un chocolate caliente en mi cama, mientras repasábamos los primeros pasos para preparar la ceremonia que uniría nuestras vidas: el templo, el convite, la luna de miel...

Un río de calor corrió por mi pecho al pensar el la boda, en el viaje de novios, en el matrimonio, en los hijos que crearíamos juntos, en las noches de pasión desenfrenada...

Y entonces, como si fuera en cámara lenta, recordé el inicio de nuestra discusión: la lista de invitados...

¡Por Dios, mira que llegas a ser celoso!

Por un lado lo entiendo, no quieres que él venga a nuestra boda. Al fin y al cabo, él te robó tu primer amor, y no sé de dónde sacaste la idea de que yo un día pude sentir algo más que amistad por él. Es sólo un amigo, un compañero de aventuras cuando era una cría...

Aunque pensándolo bien, yo tampoco quería que ella viniera a la boda.

¡Qué lío!

De repente, oí pasos que se acercaban a mí, y te vi corriendo, con mi chaqueta entre tus manos. No te detuviste hasta que llegaste a mis pies y te arrodillaste ante mí. En tus ojos sólo pude ver el remordimiento causado por la estúpida pelea...

"Tomoyo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento..." repetías. Me cogiste de las manos y las acercaste a tu boca para besarlas. El calor de tu boca calentó mi cuerpo.

"Touya, no..." un torrente de lágrimas se asomó en mis ojos. "Yo..."

"No tenía ningún derecho a decirte lo que te dije. Soy un tonto enamorado, celoso e idiota. No debería haber dicho nada. Sé que sólo es tu amigo, y nada más. Lo sé, pero es que pensar que pudieras sentir algo por otro hombre me mataría... Me moriría de sólo pensar que dejaras de quererme... Y en el fondo entendería si no quisieras casarte ahora conmigo, después de comportarme como un completo idiota..."

Te callaste porque te besé. Mi lengua se enredó con la tuya en un beso explosivo, en el que ambos nos dijimos todo lo que sentíamos.

"Tienes todo el derecho de sentirte celoso..." dije cuando nos separamos. Mis manos acariciaban tu pelo. Tus manos acariciaban mis muslos, que rodeaban tu cintura, impidiéndote la huida. "Yo también lo estaría si decidieras invitar a..."

"Nunca la quise, Tomoyo..."

Sorprendida ante tal revelación, pregunté:

"¿No la amaste?"

"No... Tomoyo, tú eres la única mujer a la que he amado. Ella fue el típico enamoramiento adolescente. Nunca la quise, nunca se lo dije, porque nunca lo sentí. No conocí el amor hasta que me enamoré de ti, cariño..."

"Eso me hace muy afortunada..."

"El afortunado soy yo, mi estrella..."

"Me encanta cuando me llamas así."

"Lo sé. Por eso lo hago."

Otro beso. Esta vez fue suave y lento, sin prisas.

"Entonces... ¿les invitamos?"

"No..." dije sinceramente. "No invitemos a nadie." La idea apareció en mi mente como un flash. "Casémonos cuanto antes, y que sólo esté nuestra familia presente... ¿Para qué tanto esfuerzo si lo único que quiero es casarme contigo? Quién esté en la ceremonia no me importa, mientras seas tú el que me acepte. No necesito nada más."

"Está bien," concedió mi prometido.

"¿Estás seguro que no te parece una idea descabellada?"

"No. Es lo que yo también quiero."

"Entonces, no más peleas sobre tonterías, no más celos infundados... No más preparativos de boda. Sólo tú, yo y el sacerdote."

"Hecho."

"Hecho."

La risa inundó la noche silenciosa, y tú y yo nos fuimos a casa para celebrar nuestra reconciliación y nuestro amor.

----------

_**Invierno...**_

En esta época, en que los días de calor son desconocidos, y el frío se te introduce en el cuerpo, las calles están abandonadas por la noche. Cuando paseas por las calles a oscuras, la única luz proviene de las ventanas de las casas, iluminadas con los farolillos de luces, las velas de colores y el árbol de Navidad.

Esta noche es Nochebuena, y mañana Navidad, como dice el villancico.

Y yo iba paseando por esas calles silenciosas con las bolsas de regalos en mis manos.

Al fin llegué a mi destino, y toqué a la puerta como pude, pues no iba a dejar las bolsas en el suelo, donde la nieve podría mojar los obsequios.

Tu hermana, bella y sonriente, me abrió la puerta. Esta mujer, mi mejor amiga, siempre sabe cómo darte la bienvenida. Me arrancó las bolsas de las manos, y me hizo entrar a empujones en la calidez del recibidor. Allí me deshice de la chaqueta, la bufanda y los guantes, y los dejé de cualquier manera sobre la silla de madera tapizada en terciopelo verde que hay en la entrada.

Las bolsas y yo fuimos dirigidas hacia el salón, donde un enorme abeto verde, decorado con una explosión de colores, ocupaba una de las esquinas. Debajo de él había muchos regalos, y los míos iban a sumarse al montón en pocos minutos.

Una vez esa tarea fue completada con éxito, nos fuimos hacia la cocina para preparar la cena. Ni tu padre ni tú habías llegado, y también contábamos con la presencia del novio de tu hermana, su prima y mi madre. Menuda variedad...

Los minutos pasaron veloces, y pronto tuvimos la mesa preparada. La cena estaba cocinada y a punto de ser servida. Sólo faltabais vosotros.

Tu padre fue el primero en llegar, y después de recibirme con un beso, se puso las manos a la obra para ayudarnos. Tuvo muy poco que hacer, pues ya nos habíamos encargado de eso. A los pocos minutos llegó mamá, cargada con decenas de paquetitos. Muy pocos son conscientes de que a mi madre le encantan estas fechas, en las cuales se convierte en una niña pequeña. Le encantan los regalos, los papeles de colorines y los lazos. Le encanta romper el papel y descubrir lo que éste esconde.

No tardaron mucho en llegar el mocoso y la mocosa, como te gusta llamarlos. Supongo que fue una suerte que no estuvieras, porque tu hermana recibió a su novio con un buen beso.

Daban las nueve cuando al fin llegabas a casa, y todos te saludaron. Me dejaste la última, como siempre. Te gusta hacerme esperar, porque sabes que me pone nerviosa la anticipación de tenerte entre mis brazos y tomar tu boca.

Una vez saludaste a mi madre, me miraste y me acercaste a ti. Y me besaste con ardor delante de todos.

"Te quiero, preciosa."

Aún se me tiemblan las piernas al oír esas palabras...

La cena fue exquisita. Tu padre es un gran cocinero, al igual que tú y tu hermana. Se nota que vuestro padre os enseñó bien.

Saciados, nos sentamos en los sofás del salón, donde nos pasamos las siguientes horas charlando sobre frivolidades. Llegadas las doce de la noche, nos reunimos alrededor del árbol, y cada uno cogió un regalo. Los demás los dejaríamos para la mañana siguiente.

Tú me ofreciste el tuyo, y yo te di el mío.

Y todos, como niños, abrimos los regalos.

Yo me quedé con la boca abierta.

En una cajita de terciopelo rojo, había una pulsera de plata. De ella colgaban varias figuras: un sol, un anillo con una circonita, un conejo, un hada, una hoja de un árbol y una estrella.

"Por cada uno de los momentos inolvidables, tanto buenos como malos, que he pasado a tu lado estos últimos meses, Tomoyo. Y los que seguirán."

¿Por qué siempre rompo a llorar cuando te pones endemoniadamente romántico?

¡No tengo remedio!

--------------

Llegas justo a tiempo, pues la camarera viene hacia mí con la pizza que pedí hace veinte minutos. Hago como si no te hubiera vista, y te aproximas a mi por la espalda, plantándome un beso en la clavícula, sin vergüenza, ante todos los comensales del restaurante, muchos de los cuales conocemos y se ponen a cuchichear cuando te sientas a mi lado y me besas como es debido.

"¿Qué hay para cenar, a parte de ti, mi estrella?" preguntas juguetón.

La camarera, sin embargo, responde por mí.

"Una cuatro estaciones marchando."

La cita "_Me pregunto si las estrellas están encendidas a fin de que cada uno pueda encontrar la suya algún día_..." procede de _El Principito, de Antoine de Saint-Euxepéry._

_Notas de la autora¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Es, hasta el momento, el relato más largo que he escrito. _

_¡¡Dejad vuestros comentarios, que ayudan mucho!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	6. 5 Cinco mensajes

**NUMB3RS**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Cuento con los dedos, y siempre llego a diez._

**5. Cinco mensajes**

Querida hija,

He intentado ponerme en contacto contigo toda la mañana. ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? Sabes que no me gusta tener que comunicarme de esta forma contigo, pero es la única manera para poder decirte las cosas.

Ha llamado la modista, quiere que la llames para que puedas concertar una cita con ella para elegir el modelo que quieres lucir en tu preciosa boda. Más adelante ya hablaréis para quedar y hacer las mediciones.

Me encantaría poder ir contigo a la primera cita, así podría ayudarte a elegir los modelos. También podría llamar a esa amiga mía que es diseñadora. ¿Sabes a quién me refiero? La conociste hará unos cuatro años cuando vino a visitarnos de camino a Milán. Seguro que a tu sastre le encantará escuchar las sugerencias que provengan de tan famosa artista.

Por cierto, tu futuro marido ha llamado (con poca delicadeza por su parte, aunque eso era de esperar. No sé cómo puedes casarte con tal salvaje, hija. Debe ser el amor...) para decirme que no me meta donde no me llaman. Que conste que sólo le he llamado a la oficina, y he tenido que dejarle un mensaje en el contestador (con lo que odio yo esas máquinas estúpidas) para decirle que tenía hora con el sastre mañana por la tarde para elegir su frac. Tu prometido ha tenido la desfachatez de referirse a mí como una metomentodo que no se entera. Querida hija, dile a ese prometido tuyo que haga el favor de cuidar sus modales antes de la boda. No me gustaría que metiera la pata delante de mis amigos.

Hablando de amigos¿cuándo vas a enviarme la lista de invitados al e-mail de la oficina para que mi secretaria se encargue de las invitaciones? Ya le he hecho elegir cinco, entre las cuales deberíamos escoger el modelo definitivo antes de dos semanas. Cariño, el tiempo se nos cae encima y ya sabes que yo no tengo el suficiente como para perderlo.

¿Y cuándo piensas confirmar la fecha de la ceremonia? Tenemos que ir a hablar con el sacerdote y reservar el templo, no sea que se nos adelante alguien y no podamos tenerlo a nuestra disposición el día que queramos.

Tenemos que llamar al restaurante y comunicarles el número exacto de invitados. Reservaremos la sala más grande, entre dos cientos y tres cientos invitados. Si, eso será suficiente. Tú y ese salvaje tendréis que hablar con el chef sobre el menú. Asegúrate de que no falte el marisco. Oh, y el somelier. Seguro que el chef puede decirte cuáles son los vinos que van mejor con cada plato. Quizá deberías hablar con los dos a la vez, eso acabaría con dos pájaros de un tiro. No perderemos tanto tiempo con las decisiones.

Las flores podríamos traerlas de Tokio. Me pondré en contacto con uno de los invernaderos con más reputación, las mejores flores para mi niña. Escogeremos rosas, orquídeas, lirios... Una bonita combinación de colores. Será mejor que vayamos juntas a hablar con la florista y que nos aconseje ella, que para eso es la especialista.

Creo que ya está por el momento...

Ah, no. Casi se me olvida. ¿Cuándo piensas decirme quiénes serán las damas de honor y los acompañantes de ese prometido poco domesticado que tienes? (Deberías pensar en atarlo con una cuerda en el jardín, cielo. Los hombres hay que tenerlos bien agarrados y amaestrados.) Elígelas rápido, así podrán venir a la cita con la modista para escoger los vestidos, y los padrinos que se vayan a buscar el frac.

Cariño, esta boda va a ser magnífica. Deberíamos celebrarla la próxima primavera. Con un año tendremos el tiempo justo para poner a punto una boda como la que te mereces, por todo lo alto.

¡La limusina! Te lo puedes creer que casi se me olvida. Tenemos que ir a verlas. Una blanca. Una novia debe ir en una limusina blanca...

Ups, tengo que dejarte, cielo, que me llaman para asistir a una videoconferencia con ese hipócrita del que tanto te he hablado.

Y haz el favor de contestar el teléfono cuando te llamo, que soy tu madre.

Un beso,

Sonomi Daidouji.

----------

Touya, cielo, te he estado llamando a la oficina, pero me han dicho que estabas ocupado con una reunión muy importante. No es nada urgente, pero creo que deberíamos hablar esta noche. Sé que mi madre te ha llamado. La mujer tiene unas cuantas ideas para la boda... a cada cuál más extravagante.

Necesito verte, y besarte, y hacerte... bueno, ya sabes. ¿Es posible sonrojarse en papel? Porque parece que lo he conseguido.

¿Quedamos esta noche en tu casa? Tengo que evitar a mi madre, porque en cuanto me agarre, no me soltará. Está muy entusiasmada con la boda. Y quiero decir muy, pero que muy entusiasmada. Creo que será mejor decirle cuanto antes que ya está todo listo. La pobre se llevará un disgusto, pero sus ideas no van muy acorde con las nuestras.

Por cierto¿llevas hoy los pantalones que tanto me gustan? Ya me entiendes, esos que te marcan el culito y que me provocan ganas de morderte tus nalgas... El sonrojo ha vuelto. Bueno, que sepas que en cuanto te vea, te los quitaré.

Te quiero,

Tu Tomoyo.

------------

Hermanito, siento mucho lo que te voy a decir, pero soy culpable. ¿De verdad Tomoyo y tú hacéis estas cosas? Ya tengo algo con lo que chantajearte.

Lo de que Sonomi está muy entusiasmada es cierto. Esa mujer cada día da más miedo. ¿Es cierto que ya lo tenéis todo preparado? Podrías haber pedido mi ayuda. Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites, pero entiendo esa privacidad. Al fin y al cabo es tu boda. Pareciera que es Sonomi la que se casa... ¿Te lo imaginas? No puedo evitar preguntarme con quién lo haría. El pobre hombre acabaría con un ataque de estrés.

Tomoyo ha llamado para ver si habías llegado, y como es evidente de que no ha sido así, hemos decidido ir a dar una vuelta. He venido a dejarte esta nota, y sin querer he visto la que te ha dejado Tomoyo.

¿Sabes? Estoy muy feliz por los dos. Creo que hacéis una pareja estupenda. Debo confesar que le he preguntado un par de veces qué tal es el sexo contigo, y la pobre se sonroja cada vez que hago una insinuación sobre ese tema. Aunque por lo que he leído, la chica parece muy afortunada.

Tomoyo y yo llegaremos alrededor de las ocho y media. Papá llegará hacia las nueve. ¿Serás un cielo y harás la cena? Estoy segura de que Tomoyo sabrá agradecértelo mejor que yo... Pero, prométeme que cuando la veas te habrás cambiado los pantalones. Esa no es una imagen que tenga ganas de ver.

Sakura.

------------

Estimado Touya,

¿por qué demonios te llamo estimado? Bueno, estaba aburrido y he entrado a tu habitación para fisgonear un poco. Me he enterado por las notas que vas a hacer la cena. Haz ese plato que tanto me gusta. El que lleva pollo y tomate y esas especias tan ricas. Hay que decir que eres un buen cocinero, aunque eso no puede tomarse como un cumplido pues sería capaz de comerme cualquier cosa si tuviera hambre.

¿Así que los pantalones que llevas ponen a Tomoyo a cien? Dime¿crees que encontraré alguno de mi talla? Es que de vez en cuando hay una gatita muy mona que viene a visitarme a la ventana, y como que quiero ligármela. ¿Crees que le sacaría el morbo si hubiera un agujero para mi cola?

Bueno, haz la cena. Y cierra la puerta cuando Tomoyo y tú estéis en la habitación. No tengo ganas de volver a ver lo que vi la semana pasada. Ya tengo suficiente con el mocoso, cuando viene a ver a Sakurita y la besa en los morros. ¿A los humanos de veras os gustan esas cosas?

Tengo hambre,

Keroberos, el guardián más temido de todos los tiempos... (Por el amor de Dios, a quién estoy engañando. ¡Si soy un peluche!)

-----------

Mi amada estrella,

Tengo que dejarte, a pesar de que no quiero. El deber me llama, y debo ir a la oficina pero ya. No he querido despertarte. Estás cansada después de la charla y de... ya sabes. Esos pantalones son irresistibles de verdad.

Ya hablaremos sobre el problema con tu madre. Llámala, e iremos a comer juntos a mediodía, si os va bien a las dos. Puedo cogerme la tarde libre.

Y cariño, la próxima vez, dejaremos lo de morderme para otras partes. El culo me duele horrores.

Te quiero,

Touya.

_Notas de la autora¿Qué os parece? Quería poner el enfoque de otros personajes, y esto es lo que ha salido._

_Espero que os haya gustado, y dejad muchos mensajes, por favor. O si no me voy a poner en huelga... :)_

_Saludos, Mery_


	7. 6 Seis palabras

**NUMB3RS **

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Cuento con los dedos, y siempre llego a diez._

**6. Seis palabras**

Las palabras se arremolinan a mi alrededor como si fueran llamas ardientes envolviendo a su presa, a la que consumen lentamente hasta dejarla en cenizas. No sé cómo expresar mis sentimientos por ti...

No sé cómo lo haré para expresar mi amor delante de la gente que nos quiere, que nos importa. Las personas que nos han dado la vida, las personas con las que hemos compartido nuestros días, las personas con las que hemos andado mucho kilómetros para llegar donde estamos, las personas con las que hemos reído o llorado.

No encuentro las palabras para poder formar sencillas frases coherentes para declarar mi profundo amor por ti.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo..._

¿Conozco de verdad lo que entrañan cinco letras?

Te amo.

Una afirmación vehemente, en la que se resumen perfectamente todas las sensaciones que provocas en mí.

Alegría.

Ternura.

Plenitud.

Devoción.

Pasión.

Amor.

Busco seis palabras que resuman en una sencilla frase lo que mi corazón dice cada vez que palpita al saberse esclavo de tu amor.

Y con cada latido, el fuerte músculo que nos permite vivir un segundo más, confiesa con alborozo:

_Te amo, te amo, te amo... _

_Notas de la autora: Una parte muy importante de las bodas, son los votos matrimoniales. Se supone que este pequeño relato puede ser leído desde la perspectiva de Tomoyo como la de Touya, aunque yo he imaginado al mozo diciendo estas palabras a su amada._

_Espero que os haya gustado, que por muy breve que sea, es un relato con mucho peso, a mi parecer. _

_Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero he tenido un pequeño bloqueo. No se me ocurría nada con el número seis... _

_¡¡Dejad vuestros comentarios!!_

_Saludos, Mery_


	8. 7 Siete pecados capitales

**NUMB3RS**

_Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura pertenece a Clamp._

_Resumen: Cuento con los dedos, y siempre llego a diez._

**7. Siete pecados capitales**

_Avaricia_

Soy egoísta. Soy codicioso.

Estoy embrujado.

Siento una fuerza, muy diferente a la que sentía de joven cuando aún tenía mi don. Una fuerza que me empuja hacia a ti. Un empujón insistente, que no puedo remediar. Que no quiero remediar. Que no quiero evitar.

El deseo, la necesidad de posesión es inexorable.

Te necesito, para mí. Sólo para mí.

Mía.

Soy egoísta. Soy codicioso.

Estoy enamorado.

Te quiero para mí. Para siempre. Sólo mía.

Y te poseo, una y otra vez.

Y tú, egoísta y codiciosa, me posees también.

-----

_Envidia_

"¿Habéis visto con quién sale Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Con el chico de Kinomoto."

"No se les ve muy felices..."

"Seguro que está con ella por dinero..."

"A ella seguro que le interesa el sexo."

"El chico es muy guapo."

"Dicen por ahí que está muy bien dotado..."

"¿Quién te lo contó?"

"Una amiga de la prima de mi compañera de piso... Por lo visto fueron juntos al instituto, y entre los chicos ya existía cierta... reputación."

"Seguro que es gay."

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"El chico ya es algo mayor y no se le ha conocido ninguna otra novia. Seguro que ella le paga por pasearse con ella por las calles..."

"¿Tú crees?"

"Seguro que ella es lesbiana..."

"Puede ser. Al fin y al cabo, ella nunca ha tenido novio."

"Así que se puede confirmar que es una relación basada en el interés mutuo..."

"Corren rumores de que van a casarse..."

"¡Vaya mentira!"

"Ella nunca se casaría con un chico de familia tan modesta... La niña es la heredera de todo un imperio..."

"Quizá estén enamorados de verdad..."

"Lo dudo. Muchos matrimonios de sociedad se basan en la transacciones comerciales..."

"El chico no es rico. Es trabajador y se le ve serio."

"No decís más que patrañas..."

"¿Y a ti qué mosca te ha picado?"

"¿Es que estáis ciegas? Se nota a la legua que se quieren de verdad..."

"¿A sí... por qué?"

"Por el modo en que se miran..."

"Eres una romanticona..."

"Y tú una envidiosa."

-----

_Gula_

"Tengo hambre."

"Acabas de comerte un helado."

"Cariño, eso es porque tenía calor."

"Bebe agua."

"No es lo suficientemente refrescante en estos momentos. El sol la ha calentado."

"¿Te voy a comprar una botella fría en el quiosco?"

"No, no te molestes. No quiero que te apartes de mí."

"Sin duda yo soy en parte el culpable de que sufras esos calores."

"Sí, bueno, eso ya lo sabía. Tú eres siempre el culpable de mis acaloramientos..."

"No empieces..."

"No he dicho nada."

"Has puesto esa mirada..."

"Es la que tengo."

"Es la que pones..."

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Sí que lo sabes."

"Lo ignoro completamente."

"Esto es ridículo."

"Estoy de acuerdo... Pero sigo teniendo hambre..."

"¿Te apetece otro helado?"

"No..."

"¿Entonces, qué quieres?"

"¿No es obvio?"

"No..."

"Te quiero a ti... enterito..."

_----- _

_Ira_

Por mi pecho se esparce un calor desconocido hasta el momento... Una especie de chispas se van instalando poco a poco, y van aumentando de intensidad.

Siento esas miradas sobre la piel, recorriéndola fijamente. Se detienen para estudiar las medidas exactas de las sutiles curvas. Se paran para observar con detenimiento el juego de sombras que se proyectan en la superficie descubierta. Ven con regocijo los colores que se mezclan con la luz del día.

Siento rabia. Tengo ganas de explotar...

Mis puños se cierran, preparados para el instante en que puedan conectar con la firme mandíbula de ese tipejo, y así enseñarle una lección. Tengo deseos de enseñarle a ese atrevido una verdadera lección.

Le arrancaría los ojos si pudiera...

Una sonrisa interrumpe mis deseos de violencia y de sangre. Una sonrisa que calma mi enojo con tanta rapidez como el chispazo de una estrella fugaz en las tinieblas de la noche.

Un beso como prueba de que soy el único que puede lanzarte miradas impías e imaginar lo que escondes bajo la ropa.

Sigues con la conversación, indiferente a lo que sucede a tu alrededor, pues tus ojos están fijos en mí.

No puedo decir lo mismo del resto de hombres.

¡Es que no pueden dejar de babear por mi novia!

-----

_Lujuria_

¿Sabes lo que provocas cuando te vistes así?

No sabes en la situación que me colocas cuando llevas esa ropa.

Tus piernas se ven tan sabrosas por debajo del borde... Esas largas piernas que me apresan cuando quieres que entre en ti.

Caminas con elegancia, demostrando que eres una mujer de alta alcurnia, pudiente y que está acostumbrada a tener lo que quiere cuando lo quiero. Caminas de la misma manera en que lo haces cuando me hechizas para llevarme a la cama.

Tus caderas se contonean sin ninguna celeridad. Sabes que lo bueno se hace esperar. Los mismos movimientos lentos que hacen que un hombre se desespere para llegar al clímax.

Tus pechos, llenos y firmes, atrapados bajo la fina tela. Son los pechos que beso, muerdo y lamo, los pechos que acaricio cuando en una furiosa embestida entro en ti, provocando esos maravillosos grititos de placer que me dicen lo mucho que disfrutas cuando te lleno con mi esencia.

Tu pelo, enredado. Esos largos mechones negros que veo desperdigados sobre la almohada mientras recuperas la respiración. Te gusta cuando, en esos momentos de paz, lo acaricio con reverencia. Te vuelves loca cuando lo sostengo entre mis manos mientras te miro, llegando hasta lo más profundo de tu ser. Usando mis ojos... y mi deseo por ti.

Tu boca, entrecerrada, por la que se cuela tu lengua traviesa. Me gusta la calidez que escondes detrás de esos labios. Una calidez aterciopelada y húmeda que caldea mi cuerpo.

¿Sabes lo que provocas cuando te vistes así?

Mejor dicho, no sabes qué provocas con la escasez de ropa.

Tu cuerpo se ve deleitoso cuando tus piernas, tus caderas, tus pechos y tu boca se conjuran para provocarme.

Te prometo que en pocos segundos me desharé de esa maldita camiseta y te demostraré lo que haces en mí...

Mi diablilla...

-----

_Pereza_

"No... No me apetece..."

"Es tarde."

"Me da igual... Quiero quedarme aquí todo lo que queda de mes..."

"Es día dos, cielo..."

"¿Y?"

"Pues que aún queda mucho para que termine el mes."

"¿Te estás riendo de mí?"

"Nunca."

"Mejor. Porque estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de hacer el esfuerzo."

"Tomoyo..."

"Touya, cállate. Métete en la cama y tápate."

"Te estás comportando como una chiquilla."

"Es domingo..."

"Y son casi las doce y media..."

"Y el sol está alumbrando un nuevo día... bla, bla, bla..."

"De hecho, está nublado."

"Pues aún me lo pones mejor. ¿Quién demonios se levanta un domingo nublado con tanta alegría... ¡Oh, claro, tú!"

"¿Qué significa ese tono?"

"Significa que estoy cansada y sólo quiero seguir durmiendo, porque alguien se ha pasado la noche privándome de mis horas de descanso..."

"Siento discutirte eso, pero eras tú la que tenía ganas de guerra..."

"Eras tú el que se alzó para luchar..."

"No te rías..."

"Te ves tan guapo cuando estás desnudo..."

"¡Condenada mirada! Ni se te ocurra mirarme de ese modo. Me pone furioso..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque sabes que consigues cualquier cosa cuando me miras con ojos tristones y... ¡Nada de pucheros, Tomoyo!"

"Ven aquí, cariño..."

"¿No estabas cansada?"

"No para ti..."

"Estás loca de remate..."

"Hazme el amor, Touya... Bésame, tócame, poseeme..."

"¡Oh, Dios!"

"Oh... Touya..."

"Te quiero..."

"Y yo a ti, y yo a ti... Bésame... Bésa... me... Bes..."

"¿Tomoyo?"

"Zzzzzzz..."

"Todos los domingos igual..."

-----

_Soberbia_

"Somos una familia muy rica. Muy famosa. Muy importante. Tenemos una imagen que mantener... ¿Estás segura de que esta es una decisión sabia, hija mía?"

"¿Eso que significa, madre?"

"No creo que ese chico sea lo suficiente bueno para ti..."

"Mamá, creo que deb..."

"Hija, sólo miro por ti. No quiero que cometas un error, y que después decidas poner remedio a tu fracaso matrimonial. Debes tener en cuenta que eres la heredera de un gran imperio, y que no puedes hacer las cosas sin pensar. Eres joven e inocente. Ese chico es mayor que tú, y es pobre, hija, no puedes negarlo. La humildad no es algo que pueda relacionarse con nuestra familia. Tus antepasados eran grandes dirigentes, respetados y orgullosos, que lucharon por lo que era suyo, y que no se lo pensaron antes de destruir todo aquello que impedía su éxito..."

"Mamá, yo no creo que mi matrimonio sea un error..."

"Aún no he acabado, hija... Si me dejaras terminar, sabrías que, en el caso de que sientas dudas, te aconsejo que anules esta tontería antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Podemos anular la boda, dejas a ese hombre y te presento a un par de candidatos que son más acordes con la posición que desempeñarás algún día..."

"¡Es suficiente, mamá! Si me conocieras, sabrías que amo a Touya más que a nada en este mundo. Lo amo desde que fui lo suficientemente madura para entender lo que sentía. Lo amo desde que supe que no podía pasar un día sin pensar en él, sin imaginar lo que sería vivir con él, amar con él, envejecer con él...

"Me da igual lo que la gente piense, mamá. Yo me caso por amor, no porque tenga que firmar un contrato para conseguir ser más poderosa... Si me conocieras de verdad sabrías que prefiero mil veces a amar a un hombre justo y humilde, con principios y trabajador, que a un chico malcriado que ha crecido teniéndolo todo con sólo abrir la boca, que está lleno de prejuicios y que sólo se ama a sí mismo. Un hombre que no sería capaz de amar a nadie...

"Y yo necesito que me amen, mamá. Necesito que me amen, que me hagan el amor, que me den hijos, que me deseen... Necesito una vida plena, y no una casa llena de criados y de armarios llenos de ropa, y de cajones repletos de joyas... Quiero una casa llena de risas de niños... Y veo a los ojos de Touya en las caras de esas criaturas..."

"Tomoyo... Oh, mi niña... No sabes qué feliz me hace saber eso..."

"¿Qué... qué me he perdido?"

"Yo me casé porque mis padres apalabraron mi matrimonio cuando tenía siete años. Y eso me arrebató la vida que yo quería con sólo dieciséis años... Cuando tu padre murió, y siento mucho lo que voy a decir ahora, me pareció que acababa de sacarme un peso de encima. No quiero decir que no respetara a tu padre. Nos queríamos... a nuestra manera. Sentíamos afecto, teníamos gustos comunes, los mismos ideales...

"Nos forzaron a tener hijos... Quiero que sepas que cuando te tuvimos a ti, nuestra alegría fue real. Teníamos a nuestra niña. Eras mitad mía... mitad suya. Al fin éramos uno, y teníamos algo que era sólo nuestro... Te amábamos... pero la felicidad no era plena porque no estábamos enamorados el uno del otro."

"No sabía muchas de esas cosas..."

"No deseaba ocultártelo, pero no quería que supieras que los inicios de nuestra vida en común no fueron muy buenos. Teníamos que acostumbrarnos a nuestras presencias, a compartir un espacio y a pasar por alto algunas cosas. Tu padre no era perfecto... yo no era perfecta. Y no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero no todo fue un desastre. Tu fuiste lo mejor que hicimos juntos...

"Es por eso que necesitaba saber lo que sentías. Necesitaba saber que lo amabas de verdad, con toda el alma."

"Ya lo sabías, mamá. Sabes perfectamente que amo a Touya..."

"Pero nunca me lo has dicho en voz alta."

"Amo a Touya..."

"Lo sé... Lo sé. Pero las cosas tienen que decirse en voz alta, hija. Ahora cásate, sé feliz y dame muchos nietos a los que mimar."

"Lo haré..."

"¡Hija, qué alegría me das!"

_Notas de la autora: El número siete puede recordar muchas cosas. Pero a mi me recuerdan a los colores del arco iris y a los siete pecados capitales._

_Espero que os haya gustado. He intentado hacer algo diferente. _

_Dejadme vuestros comentarios, por favor._

_Saludos, _

_Mery_


End file.
